That Fire You Ignited
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Starting an internship at a popular London recording studio seems like the perfect way to spend your gap year, so what happens when in two weeks you've completely fallen in love with someone? And a popstar nonetheless? Do you take a chance and go big time? Rating might change! Please R&R! Thanks.


**Hi guys, so this is the first fan fic I ever wrote and I've decided to put it up because I loved writing it. If anyone likes it I might give it a go as I've already got two more chapters of it already written. We'll see! Let me know what you think please! There's a bit of colloquial English language in this so if you don't understand, just message me and I'll explain. Thanks again! ~ hereiamdestroya**

I wake up earlier than usual on Monday, the nerves of the day ahead getting the better of me. It's the day I start an internship at Neon Cheetah Recording Studios, one of the most prestigious studios for pop acts especially, in London. I get up, take a shower and change into a smart black pencil skirt and a frilly grey blouse. I want to look smart, I need this internship to work – it might start my entire career. Sure, I'll probably only be running around, making cups of tea and photocopying stuff, but it is still something to take my mind off the fact that all my friends have gone off to university whilst I'm still stuck in this town, on a gap year so I can save up some money. And I want to look nice if I have to take peoples' tea orders too. They aren't paying me much but it's still something.

I make breakfast for me and my little sister. She's only thirteen and since our parents are always away on business trips, I pretty much take care of her.

"Have you done all your homework?" I ask her whilst buttering us some slices of toast.

"Yes, (Y/N)" She rolls her eyes at me. Jemima might only be thirteen but she has the temper of someone closer to my age sometimes, or a toddler. "You saw me do it all last night"

"Just checking. Right" I say, handing her some toast "You need to be on that bus in five minutes, and I need to get to work. You don't want to be late" I hurry her out of the front door, throw on my coat, pick up my bag, have a mouthful of toast and then leave.

I catch the train into Charing Cross and then take the tube north, getting off at Camden and walking the rest of the way. I smooth my hair down before going into the big grey building. On the outside, it looks like most of the buildings in the area, but once I'm inside, I see the big chandelier hanging above the reception desk, and all the paintings and portraits and awards hanging up. This is a seriously big place. I recognize one of last year's X Factor contestants wandering through with an entourage and taking the lift upwards. I wait patiently as the queue at the desk goes down in numbers until it's just me left.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N). I'm an intern" I say nervously.

The brunette receptionist has slanting eyes and full lips. I can't decide whether they're a result of plastic surgery but I find myself staring at them while she checks the computer for my name.

"Ok, take the lift up to the seventh floor and then inform the reception there that you're here" She tells me.

I nod, say thank you and hop in the next lift available. I seem to have missed the big rush. I check my watch, I've still got fifteen minutes until I start. Just as I think I'm going to be travelling by myself, someone's arm pulls the closing doors apart and hops in. I pretend I was reaching my hand out for the button to re-open the door. The guy says thanks and I feel bad for lying.

I look at him. He's definitely not from around here. His accent sounded American. He's got longish blonde hair that falls down into his eyes and a thin figure, but he's tall. Taller than me. He smiles at me and I realize I've just been watching him.

"What number? Or are you going to make me guess?" The boy grins a kind grin and I stutter 'seven'.

"Ah, same as me" He says. He's wearing skinny jeans and a navy t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He whistles as he presses the button and we wait for the lift to start up.

I stand awkwardly next to him, feeling his gaze on me.

"You like the Beatles?" He asks enthused. I turn to look at him.

"Who doesn't?" I say and he smiles at me. "But how do you know?"

"You've got a Beatles badge, on your bag" He shrugs his shoulders. The lift creaks its way up. "I love the Beatles"

"Me too" I smile.

He puts his hands in his pockets and whistles again. "I'm Kendall, by the way" He turns to me again and smiles, offering a hand.

"Hi" I shake it reluctantly. I don't usually shake peoples' hands.

"And your name is?"

Before I can answer, the lift stops at floor six, and a crowd of people bundle into the lift, all wearing smart suits and talking with serious voices. They press the zero floor button. Kendall and I are pushed to the back of the lift and closer together. I can feel his arm resting against mine and can hear his breathing, even though the people in suits talk loudly.

"I'm (Y/N)" I whisper with a laugh. He returns the laugh.

"Nice to meet you" He smiles.

"And you. Well, this is cosy, isn't it?"

Kendall laughs.

When the seven button lights up, Kendall says "After you" and so I push my way through the suits and out onto the floor. The door shuts quickly after Kendall escapes.

"So, are you an intern as well?" I ask, though he's dressed much more casual than me. I suddenly blush. What if I'm overdressed?

"No" He says. "I'm only here for a few weeks"

"Oh. Are you on work experience?" I ask curiously.

"Something like that" He smirks. "Well, bye (Y/N). Maybe I'll see you around"

"Yeah, you might. It was nice to meet you Kendall" I say, already starting down the corridor.

"My pleasure" I hear him call.

The receptionist on floor seven is a redhead dressed in a pinstripe dress and high stilettos I realize as she makes me follow her along a corridor and stops me outside a big wooden door.

"Ok, this is Mr Andrews' office – your boss – and this here is your mentor's office" She says as she knocks on the next door.

I take a nervous breath, expecting another suit and am surprised to see a 30 year old woman with black beehive hair, dark eye make-up and plenty of tattoos covering the skin you can see that isn't covered by her jeans, shirt and converse boots. Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Ms. Darling, this is (Y/N), one of the new int-"

"Yup" She interrupts the redhead and shoos her away "I know. Cheers lovey" Her accent is faintly brummie. The receptionist titters back down the corridor.

"Ok. I take my coffee black with sugar, (Y/N) and I like ginger biscuits. If anyone else asks you for a cup of tea or coffee, tell them to sod off and get their own p.a. Ok?"

I nod surprised.

"I'm Annie Darling, your mentor and we need to go, right now" She throws on a big blue jumper and tells me to follow her. I feel quite overdressed now.

We wander along a few more corridors whilst Annie explains who's album she's producing right now.

"Big Time Rush. You ever heard of them?" She asks.

"No, not really" I tell her honestly.

"They're a good group. Four boys. They've got a hit show on Nickelodeon and they're recording four of their new songs off their new album right here. They're pretty popular, especially with teenage girls. Been on television quite a lot. They're nice lads"

I nod and say ok.

"Just, when you talk to them, make sure you don't mix up their names or anything. Their management hates it when people do that" Annie laughs.

"Ok. What're they names?" I ask, scrounging into my bag to find the notebook and pen that I packed this morning.

"Right, you've got Carlos; he's the smallest one, short dark hair, Logan; he's got dark hair too, wears sunglasses a lot, James; he's the pretty boy and the tallest – you can't miss him and finally you've got Kendall; he's a sweetheart. Blondish hair"

I look up from my scribbling when she says the last name.

Kendall.

No wonder he laughed when I asked if he was an intern. He's a pop star! I feel myself blushing, but luckily Annie doesn't notice it.

"Ok, here we are" She opens a door wide and we walk into a recording studio. There's so much equipment everywhere. I'm in the bit where all the magic happens – the recording and mixing and directing. I feel a rush of excitement. I'm finally getting a chance to do something fun and productive with my time. Through the huge glass windows above the all the buttons and computers, I can see the microphones and guitars lying around and a couple of sofas and posters hanging up. Two of the guys from the band stand at their microphones with headphones on. A dozen persons sit at the desks, watching the screens and turning buttons as they prepare.

"That's James on the left and Carlos on the right" Annie tells me. I look at them. Neither looks really familiar, but then I tend not to watch the kids programmes. I'm usually making dinner when they're on.

James stands tall and flicks his hair back out of his eyes. Annie was right; he really is the pretty boy. The muscles in his arms bulge as he stretches too, his white t-shirt lifting up slightly so I can see a strip of skin just below his torso, on his hips. His dark brown green eyes dart to the glass that's in between us and then his eyes settle on me. I smile politely and quickly look away. Carlos next to him clicks his fingers and pulls his beanie hat into place. Two other boys walk in, one with dark hair and the taller boy next to him, the blonde one, is of course Kendall. They all take their places and as soon as Kendall's gaze meets yours, you see him smirk, but your gaze connects and for the longest time you both just stare at each other. There's something about this guy, something that just pulls you in. You feel a fire in your chest that he's ignited.


End file.
